Epilogue
This is how the epilogue goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. Later Henry (EG): Still no word from OpThomas Prime? Timothy: Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We go robot when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Toby said, OpThomas has his own problems to worry about on Cybertron. We can't expect him to always be around to help us. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Sari and I did great at that battle at the last event of the Friendship Games. Thomas (EG): But maybe I can be? Crash Bandicoot: At least I used my magic to fix the statue. Principle Celestia: It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High! Sari Sumdac: What about Sci-Ryan? Thomas (EG): He decided to stay at Crystal Prep, Sari. Plus, I'll give it a try. I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance. Sci-Ryan:in I'll help too, bro. Principle Celestia: So, I'm sure I can count on you girls and boys to help him feel at home. Ryan F-Freeman: You sure can. Charlie (EG): squee the gang has a picnic Ryan F-Freeman: That was so much fun, Sari. portal fizzes and Thomas from Cybertron comes out Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas!Thomas I'm so happy to see you again! Thomas: I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me! Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I think you should make that the second strangest. Thomas: What? sees the human Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas meet Thomas 2. Thomas: You know what, Ryan? I might make that the second strangest. Sari Sumdac: You said it, OpThomas Prime. credits roll as the song Right There In Front of Me starts playing Thomas 2: I spent so much time searchin'~ Sari Sumdac: Lookin' for something more~ Thomas 2: Diggin' holes too deep~ Lapis Lazuli: Makin' new friends~ Thomas 2: And opening every door~ Timothy: Only to be alone~ Thomas 2: But it's behind me now~ Adagio Dazzle and Ryan F-Freeman: And now everything is alright~ Thomas 2: Everything's ok and I understand magic~ Timothy: It's right there in front of me~ Thomas: Right there in front of me~ Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Twilight Sparkle: Right there in front of me~ the song keeps playing, pictures of CHS and CPA students and principles getting along, Sci-Ryan sings with Ryan and the Dazzlings, Cody with Snips and Snails, Thomas with Twilight Sparkle, Flain (EG) becoming friends with Sci-Ryan, Crash Bandicoot (EG) getting along with Alphablock V and the Steambooms. When the song ends, Mal is very angry with a hatred of Sci-Ryan Mal: Everyone forgot me. Flain became the human Ryan's friend. Ryan ruined my reputation! Hooded guy: King William banished me like you, Mal. Mal: Wha? Who are you? Rothbart: his hood off My name is Rothbart. A friend of Ryvine. Mal: Mal. Former friend of Flain. Rothbart: We should join forces, Mal. We can be best friends. And Bad Sofia will have Ryan as her love. Mal: Perfect. I would have the Mixle Dramas to Ryvine's side. If we have our way and we will, Ryan and his friends will lose. Rothbart: Good idea. When I marry Odette, everything her father own, everything her father love, will be mine. saw three robots and a hooded guy down an ally Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes